Chiron's story
by luvthatpenny
Summary: What if Chiron had a secret love? Find out his story and the secret person that changed his life forever
1. Chapter 1

**Chiron's Love Story **

Chapter One- The Campfire

It was the beginning of June; everyone had bags packed for the summer, rushing for the first cab to take them to camp. That day, everyone had a huge feast at the mess hall, and the usual un- enthusiastic greeting from Mr. D of course. After getting their bellies filled, campers filed out with torches to the campfire. Unlike every normal day, this campfire had lasted most of the night. Everyone was laughing, and talking about the latest news. "I have 20 brand new boxes of make-up nail polish, and perfume from the mall, I used my credit card to buy this dress too, my dad said it was only for emergencies but who cares what he says?!" -Drew said to her friends. The Stoll brothers were hunched over what looked like a whole new lists of pranks, and Clarisse was roasting her marshmallows from the tip of her spear. Chiron spoke, "So tell me what you guys did over the school year!" Travis Stoll said, "I got suspended from school from a teacher because I knocked off his wig in front of the whole school!" The campers snickered. Travis and Connor could always make the school year fun. Nico shout out, "Everyone knows what we do at school, tell US a story for a change!" "Oh, no you kids don't want to know about my past do you?" Campers cried out in protest, begging him for a story to tell. "Chiron my friend, why don't you tell them about Penelope?" said Mr. D with a sly smile, and when he said that, Chiron gave such a look of loathing, you could practically hear a silent convo going between the two.

_Come on Chiron boy, they need to know your past some day now!_

_Dionysus, you know I wish not to speak of her in front of children. _

_Children now, is it? Just earlier you told me they were mature enough campers to face anything they hear!_

_This is a private matter; I'm not speaking of her. End. Of. Conversation!_

The campers watched them with increasing curiosity. "Chiron, who was Penelope? If you don't mind, we'd love to know about her! She sounds wonderful!" said Piper.

"She _was_ wonderful Piper; she was a centaur, from a different tribe of horse. We were dear friends as foals. She died long ago, in World War 2. We were fighting Typhon, it was very successful, and until later she had been stabbed by Kampe with a dagger covered in poison. We won the war, but I never forgot her. She was one of my very good friends. You all would've loved her." Said Chiron with a mournful look. The campers felt Chiron's sadness, and said comforting words to him as he began to get up to go to bed. Mr. D even felt sorrow for Chiron, and he said to the campers, "big day tomorrow, clean up and get back to your cabins, or I'll turn you all into dolphins, chop chop!"

That night, Chiron has a dream, and he sees another centaur. She's female; she has lush golden hair that curls around to her waste, kind of like Annabeth's. (This is part of why Chiron is protective of Annabeth) She has a brown-blond horse body, sleek as glass. Her tail is in curls, and she has long, sturdy legs, and graceful arms. She stands in a meadow, with a dagger at her side. Chiron is bewildered, the girl laughs at his expression. She runs all around him, her eyes sparkling. Chiron can't believe his eyes- _Penelope? Is that you!?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took such a long time from chapter 1 to chapter 2. I was working on some other stories, especially one called "The Ghost King" go to my profile to check it out! As promised, I said I would update ALL uncompleted stories, so here you go! Enjoy, please review!**

**Chapter 2**

The centaur laughs, "Yes Chiron, you have grown since I last saw you." She said. Chiron blushed. "I never meant for that to happen. It's all my fault!" he threw his hands up in the air, remembering the incident.

**_*Chiron's flashback*_**

_It was a war, Penelope, standing next to Chiron, with her bravest smile. She had a hint of mischief in her eyes still. _She could be a daughter of Hermes or something! _Chiron thought. The war cry was started. Hundreds of warriors against warriors, Chiron and Penelope took on Typhon. She dashed around, stabbing Typhon this way and that, dodging his blows with his club. He nearly got thrown of his feet just staring at her. Just hours before, he kissed her. He was so in love it was barely love at all. She was more of a part of him. "Be safe Chiron, don't ever let your guard down, I don't know what we would do without you on our side." Penelope said. "I won't ever leave you, I'd never leave even if I could." He replied, gazing fiercely into her eyes. Chiron snapped back to reality, in the time of the war, Tyhpon was still alive, Chiron galloped over from behind, and climbed up Tyhpon's legs, fiercly holding onto the stone armor. It was like trying to fight a restless moutian. He finally found a chink in the armor, he raised his sword with all might, and thrusted his sword in Typhon's side. (Typhon had been injured already for a couple days, The couple mountains that Zeus and Ares hurled at him took great affect.) A howl was heard from all the world. Penelope re-joined Chiron, sweat was all over her face, and her hair was ragged. They were both tired, it had been a week in the war. With few breaks in between battles. The leader, Typhon had been finished, many monsters started to run, but Kampe, had not. She was angry, too. She came up from behind the dark bushes, and pierced Penelope in the shoulder. When Chiron saw this, he made a fierce cry, angrier than Zeus had ever been, as raged coursed through, he cut Kampe to pieces, sliced apart her armor, blocked, charged, stabbed from behind. The party ponies followed him, paintballs after arrows and mugs of rootbeer were thrown at Kampe, until, finally, she was turned to dust the instant Chiron twisted her neck. He got up, panting. "Penelope!" he cried, and ran over to where she had fallen. There was a gash on her shoulder, it was an ugly green from the poisoin. Chiron ripped off his shirt, reavealing his abs. (Chiron was young, a late teenager back this day, he had spiky dark brown hair, and gentle eyes.) He wrapped the tattered shirt around Penelope's arm. "APOLLO! GET YOUR FREAKIN AZZ OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Chiron screamed, louder then Ares. "Chiron, please!" moaned Penelope. "You're making a scene!" "Yea, there's a good reason for it too Penny." Chiron said, with a concerned glance at her injury. "Apollo here, at your service Chiron." Apollo arrived in the nick of time. He un-rapped the shirt carefully, and glanced at the wound. He said some blessings, and gave Penelope medicine. The wound healed, but Penelope was getting worse. "What's happening? It feels like I'm burning inside! Apollo what's going on?!" she cried, pain cracking in her voice. Apollo turned to Chiron. "I've taken away as much as the poison as possible, but the remaining, has already passed through her heart. I cannot save her." Apollo started to cry, tears going down his face. He kissed Penelope's hand, said his bidding, and turned to Chiron. "My love, to you Chiron." Apollo hiccupped, and waved off the warriors to give the centaurs some space. When the Party Ponies had bid there goodbyes to Penelope, they stood back for Chiron. He was kneeling down to her. "Aphrodite really did get me this time." Penelope said, smiling as he bent down. "I think her magic wounded me worse than Kampe." She wiped a tear sliding down Chiron's cheek. "I love you Penelope, don't leave me." Said Chiron, his voice wavering. "I'm only 19 years old, I don't ever want to lose my first, and last love." "You won't ever lose me Chiron. Keep me in your memories, I'll find you again someday, don't wait for me, I'll find you." "Haha, you smell like tulips from the meadows Penelope, I don't think I'll ever forget it." He leaned in, gently brushed away her golden hair from her face, and kissed her, it was the best kiss he had ever experienced, better than the one hours before. It felt like a lifetime had passed, even though it was barely 4 seconds. They broke apart, and Penelope took her final breath in his arms. Chiron finally broke, squeezing her tightly, not letting go. He wept until Apollo took him from behind, and calmed him. Artemis was crying too, even though she did not believe in love, it broke her too. She said a blessing, and Penelope turned into dust, flying up to the stars. An image of her soul danced around, laughing, until she galloped away into the heavens. The violins started to play, and the Gods said prayers, even Dionysus, who had witnessed everything._

***Chiron's dream***

"It was never your fault Chiron, you stupid foal, sometimes life happens, and at the time, you were just 19, and I, 18 years old. Now, you are older than the stars themselves. You still haven't lifted the burden, it's wearing you down, just stop, and be at peace now." "…Did you just call me a _stupid foal_?! He asked, with a bewildered expression. She laughed, "You never grew old did you Chiron?" She leaned in and hugged him. She still smelled like tulips. "Goodbye Chiron, I'll visit you again someday!" She punched him playfully. "And remember, don't wear your curlers in front of the campers! Word gets around pony-boy!" Chiron nearly keeled over. "You saw that?!" he yelped. They both laughed, and the dream faded. Chiron woke up to the early sun. "She makes me feel like a fool." Chiron said, laughing, in peace at last.


End file.
